kryptocosmfandomcom-20200214-history
Litum
Litum is an inhabited planet in the orbit of the yellow dwarf star Hebat, in Zone 6. It is a former signatory of the Creed, but has been recognised as an independent world since 1413 NE. Environment Litum has a dry climate. At only 30% water coverage, large deserts dominate its one great land mass. Unlike Lilit, which has a similar land/water ratio, Litum is a very rocky world. Vast mountain ranges stretch for tens of thousands of miles. Litum's 1.25 gravity doesn't particularly encourage people to climb them. Litum is famed for its aptly named 'Purple Plains' - huge grasslands covered in hardy flowers resembling Esharran heather (Litumi blooms). History In contrast to nearby Haddis and Rimanis, Litum was exploited for its natural resources on a large scale by the ECK, then later, the FTN. The needs of the colonists were consistently overlooked in the interests of mining and farming for off-world export. Before the Freedom Revolt, Litum was the most prolific exporter of grain to Esharra. Litum had little role to play in Osmund Mede's conspiracy for the Freedom Revolt. However, years of oppression by the ECK had bred global enthusiasm for rebellion. When news reached Litum's capital, Litumbora, that Lilit and Zikru were in open rebellion, a violent mob gathered and burned down the ECK governor's office. Lead by the charismatic Augustin Urbaal, the mob went on to storm the ECK shipyard, hijacked several gunships, and destroyed Providence - the ECK's largest grain freighter. Accounts from Agustin describe the debris raining down on the planet: 'Victory never tasted so sweet - the burning remnants of our oppressors - with a side of popcorn'. Agustin's son, Claud Urbaal, would follow in hia father's footsteps and play a crucial role in the Creed Annexation, then later, the Litum independence. Claud was a confidant of Jack Dokus and Francis Halek - despite being a few years their senior, he met and befriended them through Susan Ghar, one of Halek's tutors. As logistical executive in Litumbora - a town planner in the FTN - Claud negotiated VentureCore's contract, and not StarGuard, as the chief protectors of the peace. Claud did this full in the knowledge that Dokus would claim any VentureCore worlds for the Creed. Claud campaigned throughout Litum's decade under Creed control for greater autonomy, specifically a Litum fleet independent of the Creed's. His campaign too ka step up when was elected Governor of Litum in 1410 NE. Following donations from leading Litumi citizens, Claud began assembling the fleet he wanted - only being told by the Creed to desist in 1411 NE. This provoked the Litum War of Independence, which lasted for two years and resulted in a victory for the rebels - albeit at the cost of many lives. Claud became the first President of Litum in 1413 NE, at the age of 79. He ruled until his death in 1425 NE. Subsequent presidents have engaged in peaceful trade with the Creed, although a legacy of resentment exists among Litumi citizens. Category:Planet